Field Of Suffering
This is the thirty-fifth episode of Die Another Day. Story Johnny walks alone into the woods. He pulls out his machete and he drives it into the skull of a walker, killing it. Molly and Izzy run out. “Johnny, why did you walk out?” Molly asks. “I’m struggling to cope,” Johnny answers. “With the deaths of your parents?” Molly asks. “Yes,” Johnny answers. Izzy then walks out as well. “How about we go find Tai?” Izzy asks. “That’s not a bad idea, Izzy,” Molly answers, “Johnny, are you coming with us or not?” “Yes,” Johnny replies. Johnny, Izzy, and Molly walk towards Tai’s house. “So, why are your parents dead?” Izzy asks. “I killed them,” Johnny answers. “Why did you kill them?” Izzy asks, “Didn’t you love them?” “No, little boy, I didn’t. I am bisexual. And, they abused me for it,” Johnny answers. “What is bisexual?” Izzy asks. “Well, it means you like girls, and you like guys as well,” Johnny answers. “So, you’ll date anyone?” Izzy asks. “Pretty much,” Johnny answers, “But they planned on sending me away to a conversion camp. They wanted me to love girls exclusively. I didn’t want anyone to control who I was. So, I killed them. I shot my father with his own hunting rifle and I drowned my mother in our bathtub. It was deemed “self-defense” and I was never charged with any crimes. I was then placed in a foster home with much more loving parents.” “I’m glad that story had a happy ending,” Izzy states. “It did,” Johnny replies. They eventually reach Tai’s home. “Well, this is the place,” Molly states. “How did you know where Tai lives?” Johnny asks. “My aunt lived in this same neighborhood. She was a good friend of Tai’s mom,” Molly asks. Molly then knocks on the door. Tai answers. “Oh, Johnny, Izzy, Molly,” Tai states, “What brings you here?” “We got into conflict with Phantom again,” Molly answers, “We need you.” “I’m retired. I want to live the rest of my life here with my family in peace,” Tai replies. “Angela is dead,” Johnny states. “That’s unfortunate. I wonder if her kids are alright?” Tai asks. “They are,” Molly answers. Kari then walks up to Tai “Who are these people, brother?” Kari asks. “They’re my old friends,” Tai answers. “We need you to come back,” Johnny states. “Like I said, that’s not happening,” Tai replies. Phantom members then gather outside Tai’s house. Tai’s father and mother, Ben and Chrissa, walk out. “What’s going on?” Ben asks. “Phantom is here,” Johnny answers. “Oh no,” Ben replies. Christoph then walks out. “Give us our tribute,” Rodrick states, “Then we’ll leave you alone.” “We’ll never bow down to you,” Ben states. “We’ll see about that shortly,” Christoph replies, “Olivia, make an example of what happens to you when you go against us.” Olivia then points a gun to Ben’s head. “Give us our tribute,” Olivia commands, “Or the old man dies.” Tai, not wanting to lose his father, hands over two bags full of food to Olivia. “This is justice for what you did to Angela,” Johnny states. “Bring it on,” Olivia replies. “What the hell are you doing?” Molly asks. “Getting revenge,” Johnny replies. Johnny then engages Olivia into a fistfight. They’re fight eventually takes them into a bathroom. Johnny smashes Olivia’s head into the sink and they generally mess the place up. As Olivia prepares to knock Johnny out with a sucker punch to the head, Johnny pulls out his gun and he shoots Olivia in the head, killing her. “Oh, Olivia’s dead,” Molly replies. They run out to confront Christoph. “Your time is up, Christoph,” Johnny states. “Foolish child,” Christoph replies, “We are so much more than you realize.” Johnny then grabs Christoph and carries him over to the ocean. “What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN! I COMMAND YOU!” Christoph shouts. “Time to go for a swim,” Johnny replies. Johnny then throws Christoph into the ocean and he walks away, leaving Christoph to drown. Phantom then leaves. “Is he dead?” Izzy asks. “He’s in Davy Jones’ Locker now,” Johnny answers. They then hear an explosion coming from the direction of the Hotel. Cast *Tai *Izzy Welch *Johnathan White *Molly *Olivia *Christoph Winthrow *Kari *Ben *Chrissa *Rodrick *Terrance Deaths *Olivia Trivia *First appearance of Ben. *First appearance of Chrissa. *First appearance of Rodrick. *Last appearance of Olivia. *This is the first episode not to feature Kyron. Izzy is now the only character who has appeared in every episode.